Wanted Dead or Alive
by Noezuka
Summary: Riza Hawkeye reçoit une enveloppe qui la mute de nouveau. Mais elle ne sera pas seule cette fois. Un autre blond se voit contraint de partir sans son frère, loin et chargé de protéger celle qui va reprendre le pouvoir d'une forteresse dont personne ne veux la charge réputée si dangereuse.
1. Prologue

**Wanted [Dead or Alive]**

Prologue : La Lettre D'Or

« - Après tout ce que j'ai essayé, la conclusion fait malgré tout très mal…

- Je suis désolée Sciezka.

- Bah, c'est pas ta faute, t'excuses pas. C'est juste que j'aurai tellement voulu avoir un enfant.

- Tu peux toujours adopter. De plus, tu pourras l'élever seule au cas où ce serait moins difficile puisque tu n'auras pas la fatigue de la grossesse et de l'accouchement !

- C'est gentil d'essayer de me remonter le moral, tes arguments sont presque mignons ! Mais même avec toute la volonté du monde, la paperasse pour adopter est si complexe et les procédures si longues, que même si je choisis mon enfant dès l'accouchement, je ne pourrai prétendre à sa maternité qu'a ses cinq ou six ans. Et je ne veux pas perdre tout ce temps, je veux participer aux premières années de sa vie ! »

Le calme ambiant autour du lieutenant Hawkeye était de loin ce que préférais son équipe. On pouvait lui faire confiance. C'est pourquoi Sciezka avait eu besoin de partager cette terrible nouvelle. Depuis la mort de M. Hugues, elle n'avait plus grand monde à qui parler à cœur ouvert. Fort heureusement Riza comprenait. Et surtout elle aimait. Sciezka le sentait bien. Malgré tout le travail qui l'attendait, elle prenait le temps de boire un thé avec elle et de la soutenir, c'était décidément une amie en or.

« - Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkeye,

- Oui soldat ?

- Voici un ordre d'affectation. Vous êtes mutée en vue d'une prochaine promotion.

- Merci bien. Au revoir. »

L'enveloppe aux bordures dorées ne présageait rien de bon. Riza Hawkeye avait déjà vu ce papier fin. Une fois. Pliée dans les mains terreuses de Roy Mustang durant la guerre d'Ishbal. Dès le lendemain les alchimistes d'états eurent la possibilité d'utiliser l'alchimie sur le champ de bataille. Elle savait que le King Bradley en personne avait rédigé et signer cet ordre de mission. Alors qu'en tant qu'assistante personnel du chef d'état elle aurait du la rédiger. C'était on ne plus clair. Il voulait l'éloigner plus encore de Mustang. Mais cela signifiait aussi qu'elle allait partir à l'autre bout d'Améstris. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir cette lettre. C'était difficile. Elle allait se retrouver définitivement seule. Surement dans une base où les étrangers ne sont pas les bienvenus. Même si elle savait se défendre, elle ne pouvait pas se passer de sommeil pour continuellement vérifier si personne ne s'est introduit dans sa chambre ou dans son appartement.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Et puis elle avait longtemps voyagé de part et d'autre du pays. Cela pourrait être bénéfique au final. Elle mis la lettre dans son manteau salua poliment son amie et quitta rapidement le café dans lequel elles s'étaient données rendez-vous.

Black Hayate la suivait comme son ombre. Comme tout les jours. Pourrait-elle le prendre avec elle ?

Elle s'arrêta sur un banc dans le jardin en bas du QG. Elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle avait pris de nombreuses habitudes ici. En tant que militaire elle devait toujours être prête à partir du jour au lendemain sans problème. Mais cette fois-ci c'était bien différent. Elle se plaisait à Central. Pour la première elle s'était fait de vrais amis. Et puis, ici elle avait moins l'impression qu'Ishbal se cachait derrière chaque porte.

Comme cela l'attristait de devoir s'en aller.

« - Tu veux bien boire cette bouteille s'il te plait ?!

- Non c'est dégeu ! Et ça sort d'une vache merde !

- Ed ! La viande que tu as mangé était une vache !

- Oui mais c'est pas pareil ! là c'est le règne animal !

- Edward Elric, tu dirais n'importe quoi pour ne pas boire du lait ! »

Et comme chaque jour Alphonse abandonnait et Edward jetait poubelle la petite bouteille de lait sous les regards incrédules des nouvelles recrues du QG. Les habitués, eux, n'y faisait plus attention. Mais grâce à eux le réfectoire devenait un lieu sympa le temps d'un repas.

Les deux frères quittèrent l'endroit et rencontrèrent quelques connaissances avec qui ils discutèrent quelques minutes. Puis les frères partirent en direction de la maison de Madame Hugues. Ils avaient un cadeau pour Elicia. Ce pourquoi ils ne passaient pas inaperçu dans la rue. Un panda de la taille d'Edward était porté par une armure de près de deux mètre. Depuis la mort de son père, la petite semblait de plus en plus triste, alors les garçons s'arrangeaient pour remonter le moral de l'enfant à chaque fois qu'ils étaient de passage à Central.

Une fois dans l'appartement les garçons s'assirent avec Gracia et discutèrent de l'ambiance et du travail au QG. La petite Elicia avait depuis longtemps disparue dans sa chambre avec l'énorme peluche.

Il y avait une ambiance spéciale chez Madame Hugues. On sentait une déchirure profonde mais la chaleur de cette femme ô combien forte avait le pouvoir de remotiver n'importe qui. C'est pourquoi les garçons continuaient de venir la voir. Même s'il n'y avait plus Monsieur Hugues. Et de son coté Gracia se sentait moins seule et appréciait la compagnie de personnes aussi compréhensives que ces deux alchimistes.

« - Madame Hugues, vous croyez que ce serait raisonnable ?

- Non, n'ébruitez pas l'affaire. Si Maes est mort à cause de ça, c'est qu'il faut prendre des précautions doubles. Faites comme si vous n'étiez au courant de rien. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait d'autre morts à cause de ça.

- On fera attention, mais je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'il n'y aura plus aucune victime. C'est une guerre. Il y en aura forcément Madame.

-Malheureusement… »

Les deux garçons se levèrent et attendirent qu'Elicia arrive pour les saluer. Lorsqu'elle arrive ils purent lui faire un dernier baiser avant de partie. Ils ne savaient jamais quand ils reviendraient. Ils n'étaient même pas certaines parfois de revenir tout court. Et tandis qu'ils prenaient leurs affaires, quelqu'un frappa durement à la porte. La maitresse de maison alla ouvrir pendant que les alchimistes empêchaient la petite curieuse d'aller à la porte. Gracia y resta deux minutes puis appela Edward.

« - C'est toi qu'ils veulent voir.

- Mais comment savent-ils que je suis ici ?

- Je ne veux même pas le savoir. »

Edward pesta légèrement. Il savait que les homonculi le suivait à la trace, mais il ignorait que ça allait jusqu'à ce point. Et il espérait que cela ne mettait pas en danger ceux qu'il visitait. Sinon il savait qu'il serait définitivement isolé dans son combat. Et comme souvent il arriva plus vite qu'il ne finit de penser. Il s'en rendit compte lorsque les soldats toussotèrent deux ou trois fois.

« - Alchimiste Full Metal ?

- Oui.

- Voici un ordre de mission exceptionnel. »

L'alchimiste prit cette enveloppe atypique mais n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Les soldats s'en allèrent et le blond resta sur le palier de la porte, il appela son frère. Les au revoirs ne furent pas aussi long que d'habitude. Edward avait une idée derrière la tête.

« - Nii-san ! On est partis vite ! Tu n'as pas été très poli !

- Faut que je vois Mustang !

- Mais d'habitude tu veux jamais le voir !

- Oui mais là j'ai besoin de lui ! »

Il accéléra quitte à faire grincer l'armure de son frère. Et il arriva en un temps record au quartier général. Il demanda à son frère de l'attendre à l'extérieur et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment. Et alors qu'il tournait dans un couloir, il percuta un soldat étonnamment léger. Le postérieur au sol, il s'excusa platement et devinait au vu du secteur dans lequel il se trouvait que ce soldat devait être un des subordonnés de Mustang. Il n'osait pas les yeux de peur de recevoir encore des moqueries de ces traitres de subordonnés.

« - Eh bien Edward, pourquoi tant de précipitation ? »

Edward rougi de honte. Mon dieu. Il avait fait tomber Riza Hawkeye. Il allait se faire tuer ou tirer dessus !

« - Oh je suis sincèrement désolé lieutenant !

- Ce n'est pas un drame ! Ça arrive à tout le monde tu sais ! Tu cherchais quelqu'un peut être ?

- Oui, faut que je vois Mustang.

- Peux-tu me donner l'enveloppe dorée que j'ai fait tombé s'il te plait, je ne l'avait pas vu. Et que veux-tu de ton supérieur ?

- Bah je dois voir un ordre de mission avec lui. Et désolé lieutenant mais cette enveloppe est mon ordre de mission. »

Riza regarda totalement hébétée ce jeune homme avec un ordre de mission classé top secret et donc des plus dangereux aussi bien pour lui que pour la nation. Et quelque chose lui faisait croire que cela avait un lien avec son ordre qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouvert.

Elle espérait que cet enfant ne sera pas trop jeune pour subir les traumatismes éventuels de ce type d'intervention.

« - Finalement, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller voir Mustang et mieux vaut pas. Je vais te renseigner. Si Mustang devait l'apprendre il ne nous laisserait pas partir.

- Partir ?

- Oui, cet ordre de mission n'émane pas de ton supérieur. Il est écrit et signé du Führer lui-même. Moi qui suis son assistante personnelle, je n'ai même pas le droit de les voir. Et en temps normal, personne ne doit savoir que tu as ce type de mission. C'est top secret. Je t'informe parce que ce matin on m'a remis une lettre comme ça aussi. Et je pense que nos missions sont plus ou moins communes.

- Donc, on va l'ouvrir ensemble ?

- Normalement c'est interdit alors, je te propose de l'ouvrir de ton coté et de tenir informé en personne dès que nous nous recroisons.

- Bien, merci. »


	2. Chapter 1

**Wanted [Dead or Alive]**

Chapitre 01 : Qui ne dit mot, consent.

Améstris coulait des jours tranquilles. Tout le monde faisait la même chose qu'à l'accoutumé et cela convenait à tout le monde. Cette nation tournait au rythme de l'armée et du King Bradley. Toute la vie de ces personnes, depuis qu'il avait pris le pouvoir, était rythmée par les guerres, les conflits, les bains de sang et la corruption interne. Mais valait mieux fermer les yeux, c'est vrai. Les alchimistes d'états étaient là pour venir au secours du peuple ! Alors il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Mais Edward Elric, lui, était lucide. Il savait depuis quelques temps que ce pays était rongé par le sommet même de l'Etat. Mais il n'avait pas à s'occuper de ça. C'était le boulot de Mustang. Ni plus ni moins. Lui avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Et au sens littéral parfois avec Al. Les missions qu'il trainait comme des boulets le retardaient dans ses recherches. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de les refuser. Et cela l'irritait au moins autant qu'une bouteille de lait.

Son dernier séjour à Briggs et la rencontre avec cette homonculus l'avait marqué. Il avait compris qu'il devait devenir plus fort ou tout du moins trouver un moyen de contrer ces êtres inépuisables. Et même avec tout son talent, il savait cette mission délicate. Soit il trouvait soit il devait se convaincre que cette nation n'était pas née sous une bonne étoile. Et après tout, pourquoi devrait-il sauver tous ces gens ? Ce n'est pas son rôle après tout ! Lui, il voulait juste retrouver le corps de son petit frère. Mais encore une fois, ce serait trop simple si une fois dans sa vie quelque chose se passait comme prévu. Il avait bon espoir qu'un jour sa vie deviennent comme celle de n'importe qui d'autre et que sa seule préoccupation au coucher fut de savoir ce qu'il allait manger le lendemain. C'était fatiguant de toujours de s'endormir en réfléchissant à la manière la plus humaine possible de rendre une humanité à son frère.

Mais il savait pour l'instant que sa seule tâche était d'obéir au gouvernement. Et cette enveloppe immaculée dans sa main le révoltait. Dans quel coin du pays devra-t-il aller pour arrêter Scar ou un tout autre « ennemi de l'armée et de la nation » ? Bien que le lieutenant Hawkeye l'ai tenu informé des tenant et des aboutissants de cette lettre, il avait peur de l'ouvrir. Qui dit top secret, dit danger. Et connaissant suffisamment ses ennemis, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le droit d'y aller avec son frère. Sinon ce serait trop facile. Forcément.

Il rentra à l'hôtel sans son frère qu'il autorisa à aller recueillir des chats. Il ne voulait que son frère soit au courant de cette nouvelle mission solo. Il s'assit à son bureau et posa la lettre sur un livre. Mon dieu. Ce qu'il pouvait être fatigué. Et tellement mal. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas souri ? Toutes ses difficultés le minaient plus que tout autre chose.

Mais il fallait aller de l'avant, il pourrait pleurer sur son sort quand son frère pourra faire de même. C'était lui le chanceux dans l'histoire. Et tout était de sa faute. Et s'il devait partir dans un autre pays pour avancer dans ses recherches il le ferait.

Bien décidé à envoyer chier les têtes pensantes, il ouvrit doucement l'enveloppe. Il déglutit et déplia le papier fin utilisé. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture si fausse d'un homonculus.

« Full Metal

Votre mission sera d'accompagner le lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkeye dans les montagnes de Briggs pour la soutenir dans la tenue de la forteresse. Cet ordre n'est pas officiel. Je vous serai gré de le bruler dès la lecture achevée. Pour les détails de missions, adressez-vous au lieutenant qui possède toutes les informations de cette mission.

Il est utile de préciser qu'aucune compagnie ne sera autorisée. Vous vous rendrez seuls et sans escorte au lieu dit et sous couvert d'un anonymat total. Toute compagnie décelée sera immédiatement abattue à son arrivée.

King Bradley »

Il s'en doutait. Il devrait faire face seul. Et il plaignait le lieutenant Hawkeye. Si elle possédait tous les détails, cela signifiait qu'elle avait plus de responsabilité que lui. Et qu'elle était donc encore plus en danger que quiconque. Il espérait seulement qu'il aurait du temps pour ses recherches et qu'il pourrait s'entrainer malgré tout dans le pire des cas.

Il posa son blouson sur le lit et chercha un briquet. Comme il fallait détruire le document, valait mieux que ce ne soit pas par alchimie, on ne sait jamais quel alchimiste pourrait le reconstituer. Il trouva son bonheur dans la petite cuisine de la chambre d'hôtel, un allume gaz était soigneusement rangé près de la gazinière. Il alluma l'objet et déposa l'enveloppe de nouveau fermé au dessus de la flamme. Il attendit que la flamme ait tout consumé et jeta les cendres par la fenêtre. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer la fenêtre, il aperçut une silhouette connue en bas de l'immeuble.

Mon dieu. Elle avait osé. Elle ne l'avait pas prévenu et s'amenait l'air de rien dans son hôtel ! Il lui avait dit qu'il était en danger bien souvent et elle a fait fit de toutes ses menaces ! N'écoutant que son impulsivité il rouvrit la fenêtre, pris une inspiration et hurla devant tous les passants choqués :

« - WINRY BORDEL MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ?! »

La jeune leva la tête atterrée de constater que cet énergumène était près à tout pour ne pas qu'elle lui rende visite ! Et dire qu'elle a été prévenue à la dernière minute et qu'elle a dut tout abandonner pour lui ! Ingrat ! Elle fit donc ce que toute jeune femme correctement éduquée ferait. Elle lui répondit.

« - EDWARD ELRIC TU ES UN HOMME MORT ! »

Elle prit ses bagages et le numéro de sa chambre et couru lui mettre une raclée.

Un fois la punition administrée elle se posa sur une chaise dans la petite cuisine de la chambre. Elle observa le style de vie des garçons lorsqu'ils voyageaient. Ils refusaient systématiquement qu'elle les aide. Mais quand il a fallu aller à Briggs pour l'aider là il a pas broncher ! Sale gosse pourri gâté ! Elle se déplace encore et il trouve le moyen de râler malgré tout.

« - Ca va mieux ta tête ?

- Oui, je sens plus mon crâne, c'est mieux que d'habitude ! Normalement tu me fais sortir le cerveau…

- N'en rajoute pas non plus. Je ne suis pas venur pour te déranger au contraire. Je viens changer ton automail.

- Pourquoi ?!

- J'ai eu la visite de charmantes personnes de l'armée. Tu vas repartir en mission pour Briggs, et pour éviter les problèmes, je te le change dès maintenant. Comme ça tout le monde est gagnant.

- Super. Tu en sais plus que moi sur ma mission, c'est quand même un comble ça…

- Comment ça ?

- Bah j'ai eu mon ordre de mission ce matin, et rien n'est préciser, je sais juste que je pars pour une durée indéterminée et que j'accompagne le lieutenant Hawkeye pour sa sécurité. Mais si j'avais su que j'allais à Briggs, je me serai pendu…

- Ed ! Arrête de te plaindre ! C'est pas parce que tu as du mal à supporter la neige et le froid que tu vas en mourir !

- Non, c'est pas ça le problème...

- Bah alors quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas Riza ?

- Non… dans la lettre il était bien spécifié que je devais m'y rendre seul sous peine de l'exécution de l'éventuel accompagnateur une fois l'arrivée franchie. Je ne pourrai pas y aller avec Al. Je serai donc deux fois plus en danger.

- Mais deux fois plus libre pour faire des recherches qu'il désapprouverait.

- C'est vrai. Mais je préfère quand il est là, je peux le protéger au besoin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il sait se défendre seul ton petit frère ! C'est pas un incapable !

- Je peux te demander un service Winry ?

- En plus d'être venue à la capitale alors que très franchement j'avais largement autre chose à faire ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai appelé je te rappelle.

- Je sais. Alors, que veux-tu que je te ramène ou que je t'envoie ?

- Non ce n'est pas exactement ça. Je voudrai que tu rentres à Resembool avec Al s'il te plait ?

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Il se passe des choses dont il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches l'existence. Et si Al reste ici, il lui arrivera forcément des merdes.

- Sois poli bon sang de bon soir !

- Désolé. Mais très sérieusement, Al ne doit pas rester ici. Je ne veux à avoir à assister à un second enterrement dans ma vie.

- Il n'y a pas de souci, il vient avec moi, ce n'est pas un problème. Au contraire, pour une fois que je peux en voir ne serait-ce qu'un, je vais pas me plaindre !

- Merci beaucoup Winry, je sais qu'avec toi, il sera en sécurité.

- Mais oui, c'est vrai que je suis un puissant répulsif de méchant !

- Oh non, tu vis juste dans le coin le plus paumé de tout les temps ! Haha !

- Tu y as vécu aussi sinistre abruti. Et tu as le culot de dire ça alors qu'à chaque fois que tu vas mal, tu y reviens dans ce trou paumé !

- Je sais. Pas la peine d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Merci en tout cas. Sincèrement. »

La blonde partie après avoir changer l'automail de l'alchimiste. Il lui promit de faire attention mais s'assura surtout de la sécurité du plus jeune des deux frères. Il finit par se retrouver seul. Et il savait que son frère courrait ici dès que Winry lui aura dit qu'il doit repartir avec elle. Il décida donc de quitter la chambre d'hôtel pour aller au QG à la recherche du lieutenant. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre concernant la mission. Et au fond, il aurait espérer ne pas savoir et trouver une excuse fumeuse pour partir loin, mais avec son frère.

Il faisait très froid. Comme chaque hiver. Mais ce froid là faisait mal. Il glaçait le sang.

Il bifurqua dans une petite ruelle. C'était un raccourci qu'il prenait toujours sans son frère. Tout simplement parce qu'il était trop large pour passer. Il avait appris par hasard que les deux immeubles avait été victimes d'erreurs de calculs lors de la répartition des terrains constructibles. Il n'y avait pas un mètre entre les deux, c'est pourquoi, ce ne pouvait être mal famé. Mais Edward était surement le seul avec les enfants à pouvoir encore passer dans cette allée. Il savait que son frère allait emprunter l'allée principale pour retourner à la chambre. C'était mieux s'ils ne se croisaient pas. De toute manière, il lui avait laissé un mot et un peu d'argent pour payer le voyage et la nourriture.

Après avoir passé le poste arrière de surveillance du QG, il se dirigea directement vers le bureau du King Bradley. Logiquement, le lieutenant Hawkeye devrait y travailler. Après tout, c'était le führer lui-même qui a ordonné sa mutation. Il toqua discrètement à la porte de l'antichambre du bureau du chef des armées. Mais il n'y trouva pas la blonde. Une femme aux cheveux noirs de jais tapait sur une machine à écrire. Il s'excusa et elle cessa de rédiger ce qui semblait être une lettre.

« - Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, il faut un rendez-vous avec le King Bradley pour s'adresser à moi, et je n'ai pas souvenir de vous. Vous devez être nouveau. Et où est votre uniforme par ailleurs ? »

Il n'aimait pas cette femme. Elle était froide et semblait terriblement mesquine. Mais c'était son physique qu'il détestait plus que tout. Elle avait une ressemblance frappante avec sa défunte mère. Mais n'en avait ni la coupe de cheveux, ni les expressions ni la parole. C'était un crime qu'elle ose lui ressembler. Et ça faisait mal de la regarder. Bizarrement il se rendit compte qu'il commençait à oublier le visage de sa mère. Cela le peina beaucoup. Mais il ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant.

« - Je vous serez gré de me témoigner plus de respect madame. Je suis votre supérieur hiérarchique.

- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup. On ne fait pas la garde d'enfant dans l'armée.

- Je suis la Full Metal alchimiste ! Voici ma montre à gousset.

- Mille excuses, vous êtes un enfant qui fait mumuse avec la magie. Je n'ai pas de respect pour ce type de supérieur. Je travaille pour le führer. Je n'ai pas d'autre lien avec l'armée. Donc vous n'êtes pas mon supérieur. Et je ne vous doit aucun respect. Ceci dit, au vu de votre statut je me dois de vous demander l'objet de votre présence ici.

- Je suis venu visiter mademoiselle Hawkeye, nous avons une mission en commun et je dois m'entretenir avec elle.

- Je suis au courant, mais ne précisez jamais le motif d'une visite lorsque celle-ci relève d'une mission secrète. Je la remplace le temps de cette fameuse mission. Elle à son domicile. Voulez-vous l'adresse ?

- Non merci, je sais où elle habite. Passez une bonne journée.

- Vous aussi, au revoir et bon courage pour la mission. »

Le blond se rendit directement chez Hawkeye. Il y arriva vite. Sa rencontre avec cette horrible bonne femme l'avait mis en colère. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son courage de répondre à un haut gradé et surtout, sa répartie assez bien fleurie. Il monta les escaliers de l'immeubles deux par deux et toqua à la porte aussi discrètement qu'à l'accoutumée. Un cliquetis se fit entendre, et il sut que le lieutenant avait chargé son arme derrière la porte. Il attendit qu'elle ouvre la porte et qu'elle range son arme pour entrer. C'était un rituel. Elle ne dit mot. Et il consentit à s'assoir et la laisser lui expliquer en quoi consistait la mission.


End file.
